the legend of the future
by SilverWolf222
Summary: When Aang and the team find something mysterious from the spirit world they end up finding some unlikely people from the future.
1. Chapter 1-To a new time

Katara's POV:

Aang walks into the house from his meditating and sits down on the couch seeming tired. He was holding something in his hand.

"What's that?" I ask.

Aang snapping out of his traced daze. "Ohh, I found it in the Spirit World just laying in the grass. It's called 'The legend of Korra.'" Aang told me while looking at the colorful box.

"What do you think it is?" He asked in wonder.

Katara took the box and studied it intently. Then finding a little slit on the side. Maybe it could be opened.

Finding the sides and pulling there was a pop and it was open.  
>Inside was a round thin piece of plastic.<p>

"Hey doesn't this look like what Sokka's been trying to inventing?"

"Holy hippocow, yes it does!" Aang says.

"Then let's go talk to Sokka and let him figure this out. I mean he is the idea guy after all."

We find Sokka sitting at his desk sharpening his boomerang while smiling.

"Hey Sokka do you know what this is?" Handing him the round flat object.

Sokka takes it and studies it "hmmm"

Toph walks in "Hey retards what are all of you doing in here?"

"Well for your information Toph, Aang found something in the spirit world and we are trying to figure out what it is." Katara said.

"What ever sugar queen."

"Stop calling me sugar queen!"

"What ever sugar queen!"

"Uhhgggg, you are so infuriating!"

"Will you two just shut up!" Sokka said.

"Thank you, I think I'm going to go meditate some more. Maybe I can find some more answers back in the Spirit World."

Aangs POV:

I finally get to slip away from the fighting between Katara and Toph. Even after the war it seems like they are still fighting and I'm not sure why.

I find a nice patch of grass that I can meditate on. I put my fists together sitting Indian style and concentrate on the Spirit World but for some reason I can't enter and something feels wrong.

I can hear voices in the background but I can not place them, then I hear katara shout.

"Aang what are you doing? Get out of the avatar state!" That's when I realize I'm uncontrollably in the avatar state then I see a bright flash. It feels like I'm falling but I don't understand how

*BAM*

I slam against the ground which seems to be wood and I know that's not our house because ours is made out of rock for Tophs seeing sake.

I hear multiple thuds around me as well and when I open my eyes to see that the extra thuds were Katara, Sokka, Toph, and...Zuco?

"Hey Zuco haven't seen you in a while buddy."

"What? Where am I? I was just eating breakfast at the palace and then out of nowhere I'm falling and in front of you guys."

"How about ask mister Avatar over there." Sokka said pouting.

Just then a screen door opens up to the side of us and a humongous white polar bear dog tackles all five of us showing its sharp shiny teeth as it growls at us.

"Who are all of you and why are you in my house?"

I look for the person who just asked us a perfectly reasonable question.

I then see a teenage girl who is wearing water tribe attire leaning in the doorway.


	2. Chapter 2-Confusion?

A/N-I finally figured out how to upload chapter 2. I hope you enjoy and give me some feedback if you can.

*revised Zuco to Zuko, sorry about that*

Still Aangs POV

I then see a teenage girl that is equipped in water tribe attire leaning in the door way.

Sokka is quick to explain "Hi, my name is Sokka this is my sister Katara and my friends Toph, Fire lord Zuko, and Avatar Aang now pleeeease don't let this polar bear dog eat us pleeeease." Sokka begged.  
>"Tell me the truth or I will let Naga have you as her mid-night snack!" The water tribe girl shouted.<br>"I'm telling you the truth I swear to the spirits. I mean look at his face you can't tell me you don't know what the avatar looks like? Sokka says while pointing at me.

The girl takes a long look at me seeming confused.  
>"Naga down!" the girl says.<br>The water tribe girl walks into the other room without another word and Naga follows with a wag of her tail and a slobbery tough hanging out the side of her mouth.  
>We all look at each other expectantly. Wondering what to do next and trying to figure out what happened and<br>were we are. Everyone's gaze eventually lands on me. I know I have to make the next move. I always do.

Korra's POV:  
>What the fuck is going on. I know I just ended a spiritual war so maybe that's why there is my past life and friends in my living room which most of are dead. Except for Katara. That's it, I will call katara she always knows what to do. Korra starts to dial kataras number on the newly invented phone when she hears a small voice behind her. She jumps from surprise and turned around to find Aang with his friends huddled behind him almost looking as if there scared of me or of Naga slabbering all over the floor beside me.<p>

"Umm I'm sorry to interrupt you but can you tell us were we are.."  
>Crap there clueless I guess I have a lot of explaining ahead of me. Or I could just have katara come over and<br>scare the crap out of all of them. That might be more fun. She's just a couple of cabins down from me she's still healing Jinora after her being  
>gone from her body for so long it took a big toll on the little thing.<p>

"Ya you're in the south pole." Korra replied  
>"WHAT!" Sokka said "but how, we were in republic city."<br>"And I was in the fire nation palace." Zuco countered.  
>"Well I don't think that the region is the only thing that changed about your location." Korra said.<br>"I'm sorry I don't understand." Aang said.  
>"Just please go sit in the living room there and I will get someone who can explain everything to you."<br>Korra countered. They looked very confused but took my orders into action and went back to the living room. When they left I finished dialing Kataras number and waited for her to answer.

"Hello?"  
>"Katara, hi um... can you come over there's some familiar faces that I thought you might want to see over at my cabin."<br>"sure darling, Jinora is finally asleep can you put on some tea for me sweet heart I have been healing people all day  
>and I could go for a cup of jasmin tea right now."<br>"Of course Master Katara."  
>"Thank you dear I will be right over."<p>

A/N-By the way this takes place around when Tenzin is like 5'ish in Aangs time so to kind of gives you a feel about how old they are. And right after book 2 in korras time. They are still in one of the poles.


	3. Chapter 3-Surprise!

Aangs POV:

I could hear the still mysterious girl in the other room clinging and clanging things around but she finally came back to find all of us sitting in the living room patiently. She stood in front of us and was about to speak when a knock came from the door.

"Oh well that was fast." She said running to the other room to get the door I presume. I hear her mumbled voice with a different voice now that seemed to be an old woman. When they rounded the corner I could see that my presumptions were right.

It was an old woman with white hair..and two hair loopies...when I looked at her neck she had on an exact replica of Kataras necklace. My face was stunned as I came to realization the old women face was in even more shock than mine.

I tried to turn my head to see my Kataras reaction but I was cut off by a surprisingly strong pair of arms that wrapped around me. Looking down I could see the old woman with a smile from ear to ear and tears streaming down her face soaking into my robe.

"It's you... it's really you my love. I've missed you so much." She started to sob again as her arms got even tighter around my waist trying to keep me forever in her grasp.

The young Katara came behind the somehow older version of Katara and touched her shoulder looking confused. "I'm sorry but who are you exactly?" Wow of all people I'm surprised Katara has not figured it out already but I guess I figured it out quick because I'm so use to this kind of creepy spiritual atmosphere.

Old Katara lets go of me and turns her attention to young Katara. One of their faces turns soft and kind as the other turns to shock in realization of who she is looking at.

In a soft and gentle voice "I'm you dear." Young Kataras face turns ghost white. We all jump when we hear a loud thud from Sokka passing out cold from shock. Zuco's mouth hangs about two feet lower that naturally possible with his eyes wide. Followed by Toph yelling "Can someone tell me what's going on. Remember blind chick over here!"

Korras POV:

Well that went...well. See I knew it would be a great idea to bring Master Katara over here.

All of a sudden out of no were a dark spirit slammed me against the wall wrapping its stringy tentacles around my arms and legs so I was pinned against the wall. "Were is sheeee?" the spirit hissed at me.

I answered by going into the avatar state by no other choice and blasted it back with combination of air and fire that exploded into a sphere around me. I fell to the ground but was fast to pick myself up. I could see the spirit getting ready to strike again but I was not going to let it.

Pulling water from each side of the room out of vases with winter flowers in them I dragged the strips of water around the spirit in a swirling motion lifting my hands above my head and as high as I could reach I took a deep breath concentrating on the spirits soul and right before it dispersed into a million particles in the air the spirit said something that sent a shiver down my spine. "I was just the distraction."

When the spirit was forever gone I looked over to the old team avatar wondering why they didn't help. There faces were even more surprised and in awe then when they saw Master Katara.

I guess Sokka had woken up in the middle of the fight since he was standing in awe with the rest of them but that soon came to an end when he fell to the floor passing out again. "Okay know that was badass!" Toph was the first to speak. "Who are you?" A confused avatar asked me.

I answered truthfully there was no point in hiding it "I'm Avatar Korra the avatar after you Aang, you and your friends are in the future. " He had no time to react because something burst through the front door. Thinking it was another dark spirit I spun around with a fire dagger in each hand ready to strike what was coming but it was just a beat up and out of breath young woman I recognized her as a healer that was a student of Master Kataras I don't remember her name though.

She pants and says "Jinora...spirits...they took Jinora." Then the realization hits me like an oncoming train. That's what the dark spirit was talking about but why would they kidnap Jinora and why were their dark spirits in the first place? There were so many questions to be answered and I was going to find the answers to all of them.

There was a loud annoying hissing that came from the kitchen tea kettle. Well at least the tea was done.

* * *

><p>AN-Please tell me how you like it so far! Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4-Empathy

Hope you enjoy

* * *

><p>Korra POV<p>

The feeling of ice and snow melting down my tanned face as I ran. Running as soon as the healer girl told me about Jinora I just had to know if it was true. Katara's hut was not to far off and that's were Jinora was originally resting.

While running I could hear the crunching of snow behind me from the pattering feet of the still mysterious mob of my past life and friends following close behind.

When I got to the large hut there were three lotus members knocked out in the corner and the place was a complete disaster. With vases smashed on the ground from water and furniture blown over by wind. You could just imagine the fighting and struggle that went on just a few minutes ago.

My eyes started to water up at the thought of Jinora being taken away by spirits again even when I'm the avatar and should be able to protect her.

Aang POV

Feeling my red cape whip in the wind behind me as I ran did not feel the same as it always did. The winds and air felt weird here weather it was the place or _time,_ everything in the atmosphere seemed to shift even the elements seemed off. The earth felt more tense, even more than usual. The wind that was usually cheerful and dancing around was now dead and thick, heavy on my shoulders making it hard for me to control the air beneath my feet to make myself run faster after this Korra girl so not to loose her in the snow.

At this point it was kind of hard to think that anything could surprise me anymore but apparently I was wrong a number of ways today but there are allot of questions to be answered at this point and worrying about the wind currents is not my first objective.

When we got to the roomy hut that apparently will be Katara's in the future was a complete disaster zone with water and broken glass all over the floor. I was able to step lightly not making any sound but I could not say the same for the others as I heard loud crunching from behind and Toph cussing under her breath when ever a shard of glass would stick into her foot.

Looking at Korra when I got to the center of the room she seemed like she was about to burst out with tears but she held it in held in the pain for the ones she loves so they would not see the pain that she was going through but I understood completely knowing how it feels to be the avatar and all the struggles and hardships that come along with the title.

Jinora and Korra must be close for her to be so upset like this. Maybe it was her sister but the odd thing is that Jinora is actually a traditional feminine airbender name not of the water tribe?

Whatever way I guess I am her past life that's suppose to guide her, right? So I need to comport her in any was I can. I'm about to wrap my arms around her in a friendly embrace of comfort when I here the thumping of another pair of feet runs into the hut.

"Korra! I just herd about Jinora, we nee-!" A deep yet comforting voice came from behind me.

Korra looked at both me and the person behind me with a odd look on her face.

I turned around to see the person and new who it was instantly. Even with all the wrinkles, height change, beard, and acquired thick blue arrow plastered on his fore head I could just tell it was him from the deep blue eyes that still had a spark even after all these years.

I loved that sparkle in his eye so dearly and saw it every day after work coming home and playing with my little boy. There are only two people in the world that had this spark to him and that was his love Katara and his youngest son Tenzin.

* * *

><p>AN-Please leave a review- criticism and suggestions are encouraged :) Please tell me of any errors you may find and I will try and fix them asap.


	5. Chapter 5-War

**A/N-This chapter has Toph's POV so it has a little bit more cussing but I think you guys can handle it. I'm also so sorry for the slow updates I have high school and a part time job but I hope you love this chapter anyway. Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>"<strong>Dad?"<strong>

**You could see that Tenzin's eyes started to water up at the thought of actually seeing his dad again after all these years of missing him longing to just have his dad hold him in his arms again. **

**Tenzin practically lept into Aang's arm and the Avatar held him tightly in comfort.**

**Toph's P.O.V**

**I know this was a very heart felt moment for everyone but frankly I wish they could stop the mushy gushy crap for just a little bit and focus on the actual problems at hand. I need to get back to republic city. I am the chief of police and need to keep all those lily livers in line and make sure my daughter is alright.**

**The feeling of vibrations through the earth made me think otherwise of being able to go home anytime soon. Between the reuniting** **ceremony that was going on inside between the past and present, and the immense fighting between man and spirit outside even through the thick snow that lay outside I could feel there was an all out war going on between good and evil. I'm surprised that the rest of the group could not hear the fighting.**

"**Hey, numb nuts over there maybe we should go help out the guys outside who are getting pummeled." I finally spoke up braking up the love fest of hugs. At first they all looked confused but were quick to file outside and help once they realized and heard explosions.**

**I followed in hot pursuit behind the large group. Spirits, I hated the water tribes. They were always so cold and I couldn't were shoes so with every step the ice and snow stung my feet and there is barely any earth to bend with or see with for that matter. Luckily some of the futuristic huts had mettle holding them together so I could use that in a last case scenario.**

**Some of the new people who I really didn't care fore to much well at least enough to remember there names started fighting. All I had to learn was there significant heart beat which is a little different for everybody making each person unique to the rhythm of there heart even when that sounds cheesy as hell . For instance Aang always has a very light thump that almost flutters like a breeze while Zuko's beat was a more rugged flickering rhythm like a flame.**

**Third person P.O.V**

**Korra jumped in the air propelling herself with an air blast wiping around with a water wip smacking two dark spirits out of the air slamming them to the ground with an explosion of powdered snow from were they landed. **

**With a frustrated roar Korra shot out two fire blasts from each fist at the spirits as she came crashing down back to earth. The spirits dodged the fire attacks easily but didn't fight her anymore were they both bolted to the horizon. That was just two out of the hundreds of spirits terrorizing the town. **

**Zuko ran up towards a group of spirits that were destroying a shop with a flame streaming behind him he swung both of his hands up sending huge streams of fire at them.**

**Katara ran towards a some spirits that were destroying the city feeling the frozen water crystals in the snow wipping around real quick to build up momentum to thrust two wips of water at them. Hitting them there was a loud hiss that let out and steam started to rise as water hit fire making them conjoin and disperse as they meet. So much hot water in the air made it a little to foggy to see who was on the other side of the spirits now but Katara already new who it was.**

"**Zuko go find your own spirits to fight!"**

"**I was here first!"**

**While they were fighting the spirits were sneaking up behind them. The fog was all of a sudden dispersed and gone from a strong blast of air as Tenzin soared from the sky and with two quick air shots left and right was able to push back all of the spirits that were sneaking up on Zuko and Katara.**

"**Thank you." Katara had a proud smirk**

"**You're welcome mom." Tenzin said with a blush of embarrassment.**

**After all that had happened they were all still shocked of how past and future could merge but here they were fighting and working together side by side...except for Aang.**

**Aang's P.O.V**

**While everyone else was fighting I was standing on a large hill were I could see the whole village. All of the destruction and mayhem all four elements blasting into the sky and the screams of people smoke pillars rising high in the sky. This was the the picture of war a picture that I never wanted to see again. **

"**Why cant there just be peace?" Aang asked about to sob in horror.**

"**There cannot be peace without war as does light and darkness depend on each other." Aang new that voice anywhere as it was once his own. **

"**Roku."**


End file.
